DC COMICS: Team Arrow (Arrow s2 ep 18 Deathstroke)
DC TV UNIVERSE: Arrow TRAILER TBA PLOT: Slade briefly consoles Thea about the loss of her boyfriend, but orders her out of the car in a deserted alley, and straight into the path of Brother Blood. Meanwhile, Oliver attempts to bolster Roy’s archery skills, assuring him that he did the right thing with Thea, and that to tell her the truth of their identities would only jeopardize her further. In the meantime, Felicity presses Oliver that he needs to attend one of the board meetings he’d been shirking. Back in the past, the surviving Amazo crew members question the morality of handing over Hendrick to Slade, given his likely fate thereafter, but Sara poses that they might use the opportunity to kill Slade instead. In the present, Oliver finds Isabel Rochev waiting for him in a boardroom, assuring him that she keeps him on track. Moira arrives to remind her son to be present for the debate against Sebastian Blood later that night, nothing that they haven’t heard from Thea just yet. Oliver attempts to track down Thea from the debate itself, while Laurel apologizes to Sebastian for accusing him weeks earlier. When the debate commences however, the talk turns to horror as Deathstroke reveals over a video feed that he has Thea Queen hostage and intends to bargain for her life. Hours later, Queen Consolidated is in full damage control swing, though Isabel presses Oliver that he still needs to make a few company decisions, for which Oliver grants her temporary CEO status. When Felicity tracks Slade’s license plate to an abandoned warehouse, Oliver recruits Sarah and Roy to accompany him to the fight. Back in the past, Sara has Anatoli disarm one of the island’s landmines to attach to Hendrick after exchanging Oliver, believing that Slade will end up killing Hendrick anyway. Meanwhile in the present, the three vigilantes arrive to find Slade reclining comfortably awaiting them. Roy takes a swing, to no avail, as Oliver suggests they call Officer Lance to take Slade into custody, next shooting the villain with a poisonous arrow that manages to sedate him. Later at the station with Slade in custody, Oliver and his family arrive, while the detectives bristle that Lance brought a respected businessman into custody on the say-so of a vigilante. Oliver confronts Slade in the interrogation room alone, wherein Slade reveals that he survived his injuries at Oliver’s hands and got off the Island by swimming, the Mirakuru regenerating his body thereafter. Oliver attempts to broker peace, begging for his sister’s life, before the police are forced to release Slade without any charges. After Slade makes a show of offering a public reward for Thea’s return, Diggle and the team all attempt to follow his car to track the man, though the tracking becomes useless when Slade activates a number of decoy signals. Roy attempts to follow the car on foot, but finds the vehicle lost in the shuffle as well. When Slade returns to Thea, he explains that he only needed to make a point, and that she can leave. Before she does however, Slade offers to tell her the truth about her brother. Back in the lair, Roy begins to turn against Oliver, pointing out to Diggle, Felicity and Sara that his actions have done nothing but make things worse. Oliver reluctantly comforts his mother on Thea’s continued absence, assuring her that her daughter will turn out alright, in spite of the many secrets that have ripped their family apart. Back in the past, Slade and his men bring Oliver and Ivo to the plane in exchange for Hendrick, but Slade quickly smells the TNT on the man’s back, and threatens to detonate it then and there. Before he does however, a vision of Shado appears in his mind, and urges him to leave Oliver and the others to rot on the island until the end of their days, visiting his family in Starling instead. Back in the present, Oliver separates Roy attacking Diggle in anger, before Felicity alerts him to something alarming at Queen Consolidated. Oliver breaks up a late-night board meeting run by Isabel Rochev, who has since used her temporary CEO status to steal Oliver’s company out from under him, with the full support of the board. Oliver quickly realizes from her suggestions that Rochev is actually working with Slade, which leads the two to spar, but Oliver easily overpowers her. Isabel admits that the sins of Oliver’s father led her into an alliance with Slade, who planned for Oliver to attack, before Isabel gives him a location to find Thea. Slade insists on Oliver coming alone, for which Felicity surprisingly supports his decision to follow through.While Oliver arrives to the facility and fights a number of thugs, Slade stops a prisoner transfer bus to Iron Heights, killing the guards, and inviting the men out with the promise of a proposal. Oliver arrives to the room that holds Thea, though she appears to have disappeared once again, until Felicity calls to explain that Thea walked into the precinct minutes earlier. Realizing that the kidnapping was a distraction to get his prison transfer Mirakuru subjects, Oliver races to the precinct, though Thea reveals that Slade told her Oliver’s secret: that they’d been keeping the truth about Malcolm Merlyn being her father for years. Afterward, Lance is arrested for his collusion with the vigilante, and Thea leaves the station alone, watched by Roy from a distance, before he drives out past the Starling City limits. Sebastian Blood bristles that the kidnapping has since put Moira ahead in the polls, though Slade fires back that Blood will soon have his army to to take the city, thanks to Isabel Rochev tasking Queen Consolidated’s applied sciences with replicating the Mirakuru serum. Still seeing his vision of Shado, Slade steps out to provide Oliver with one last distraction. Meanwhile in the lair, Oliver laments that his bad decisions have made him his own worst enemy, though the time has come for them to fight back. Finally, Laurel watches news of Slade’s fugitive status on TV, before the man himself shows up at her apartment, not intending to hurt her, but only to reveal that Oliver is in fact the Arrow. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:John Diggle Category:Thea Queen Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Roy Harper Category:Deathstroke the Terminator Category:Moria Queen Category:Isabel Rochev Category:Black Canary Category:Brother Blood Category:Shado Category:Dr. Ivo Category:Bethany Snow